


71DD4 F☆ↃK

by nyoungboi



Series: oneshot jinyoung bottom dom adventures! [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Hate Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoungboi/pseuds/nyoungboi
Summary: Jackson Wang, a brilliant computer engineer and programmer, is in love with Jinyoung, the love of his life, his inspiration and his very own artificial intelligence he created.Jackson Wang, a horny masturbator that is recluse inside his own apartment, hates Park Jinyoung, the man of his nightmares, his reason for his anger and his college student neighbour.title: titty fuck.(aka: jackson wang masturbates to his own creation jinyoung while he hates on park jinyoung who has the same exact face and name)





	71DD4 F☆ↃK

**Author's Note:**

> so uH i wasnt really sure of when i writing this not like if i liked it or anything but WHY i wrote it. cuz here's how my train of thought worked: 
> 
> jinyoung's tits r so evident in concert tshirts, what if someone wrote a fic about him getting titty fucked? --->
> 
> hang on i should definitely do that. ---->
> 
> but how about a fic with a secretly hot jackson but yall cant see it under like his pocket protector or whatever ----->
> 
> ok but jackson definitely has like his hot waifu jinyoung that he totes masturbates too ---->
> 
> BITCH HE SHOULD TITTY FUCK JINYOUNG. end.
> 
> then like uh thats how. i did it. well i refined it more after that :V 
> 
> sO DONT FUCKING JUDGE ME YALL SICKOS STILL LIKED THAT JINSON PORN I MADE THE OTHER DAY

“Jackson Wang!” His neighbour banged repeatedly into his door. It was probably the ninth time of the month where his neighbour had to bang at Jackson’s door at the middle of the night for him playing music so loudly. But Jackson only used the music to hide what he was really doing inside his room. 

 

“Jinyoung ah,” He thrusted his cock into his hand. “Jinyoung, fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Jackson loudly moaned as he knew no one would hear him. “I’m so close, ah! Jinyoung,” He came quickly in his hands as looked up to his computer. He looked at his precious Jinyoung as he wiped his cum off his dick. “Oh! Jinyoung if only you were real,” Jackson stared at his beautifully created AI, he programmed for his latest project. He was really proud of Jinyoung too, he had made Jinyoung for libraries to use him as a the perfect filing system, librarian, and guide. He got too ahead of himself as he modelled Jinyoung into his ideal man and soon after fell in love. Jackson even created his own Jinyoung for whenever he was feeling… touch-y and he could jack off to his own personalized Jinyoung. 

 

“I love you Jackson,” He made his computer program say. 

 

“I love you too Jinyoung!” His happiness soon died as his neighbour continued to slam the door. “Ugh, what now,” He grumbled as got up to open his door. Jackson shut off the music before he would greet his happy neighbour. “Yes, hello,” Jackson sighed. 

 

“How many times did I have to tell you?! Keep your music down! I know you’re used to being the only person living on this floor but SOME PEOPLE need to sleep even at the most UNGODLY hours,” His neighbour, Park Jinyoung, complained. Jackson hated him. One, because he’s always complaining about everything Jackson does. Two, he has the same face and name as his precious Jinyoung, which was completely coincidental. When Jackson first met him, he wasn’t his neighbour, yet. He saw Jinyoung near a university campus, walking with his friends. Jackson had just completed his personalised Jinyoung mod and thought his own creation came into real life. Jackson thought it was love at first sight as he ran up to who he thought was his Jinyoung turned out to be some asshole that slaps him and calls him out for being a creep. Days later, they met again, not how neither of them would’ve wanted, and became neighbours. Jinyoung would complain to him as he got his mail most of the time and how loud his music or how loud Jackson was in general. Jinyoung berated Jackson as a pastime and Jackson hated him. He was glad to know the feeling was mutual.

 

“I forgot,” Jackson hissed.

 

“Well next time, don’t! Don’t make me file an official complaint!”

 

“Ugh, fine!” Jackson threw his hands up. Jinyoung was too uptight and whiny. His Jinyoung would never dare to scold Jackson and he was whiny in a way that Jackson liked, like during  _ sex _ wise. Also Jackson called it sex, but really it was his jerking off to phrases he programmed Jinyoung saying.

 

“I mean why do you turn up your music up so loud! Like-” Jinyoung paused as he heard tiny sounds coming from the inside of Jackson’s apartment. Jackson tilted his head wondering why his neighbour suddenly stopped. “What is that,” Jinyoung pushed Jackson aside as he unwelcomingly entered. 

 

“HEY!” Jackson tripped as Jinyoung made his way straight to Jackson’s room with Jinyoung still booted up. Jinyoung’s face turned white as he saw his face on his neighbour’s computer screen. “You can’t just go barging into my apartment! Have some respect for my privacy, y’know?!” Jackson was too late, Jinyoung had found his Jinyoung voicing out dirty phrases for Jackson’s pleasure. 

 

“What the fuck?!” Jinyoung pushed Jackson as he violently retaliated at him.

 

“Uh so you met, uhm, Jinyoung,” Jackson awkwardly pointed to his Jinyoung on the screen to the real life and infuriated Jinyoung. 

 

“I’m reporting you! That is just sick! Why does that thing have my face and my name?!” Jinyoung, disgusted, tried to leave but Jackson shut the door before he could. If Jinyoung reported this to anyone, his company could take away his Jinyoung and probably the rest of the project he worked his ass off on. It would even cause major repercussions, Jackson could even lose his job and would be publicly shamed for perverting a revolutionary AI to be his glorified sex bot. The moment Jinyoung spilled his life would be over.

 

“Please! Don’t! Jinyoung is the most advanced AI I’ve ever programmed! His codes are too precious! He’s made to be a perfect guide, to start in libraries and maybe even to more,” Jackson explained his Jinyoung’s potential and use. 

 

“Advanced AI?! He literally just said ‘ _ Cum for me, big daddy,’ _ ” Jinyoung faked hurled at Jackson. 

 

“Okay. Maybe because he’s under the special mod, I programmed but my Jinyoung isn’t like that!” 

 

“‘ _ My Jinyoung?’ _ Seriously?! You’re fucking gross. Look, I don’t care what Jinyoung is for or why he exists, I just want you to delete him and I’ll let it all go,” Jinyoung crossed his arms at Jackson while his Jinyoung continued his horny phrases in the background.

 

“Delete?! Are you crazy? Jinyoung is a highly intelligent supercomputer! That is superior to you in every way possible. I can’t just delete him,” Jackson pointed at his Jinyoung at the wrong moment as his Jinyoung had his mouth open towards the screen to look like he was sucking a dick. 

 

“That is disgusting. I can’t believe you get off to a computer,” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. 

 

“He’s more than a computer! This mod is perfectly programmed to give the best sexual satisfaction that you can ever give a person!” Jackson defended.

 

“Excuse you! I can sexually satisfy any person better than a computer. You just make him say those stuff,” Jinyoung huffed as Jackson poked on his pride. 

 

“Uh! For your information, my Jinyoung is programmed to satisfy me in any situation and mood. He can say things like-” 

 

“ _ Fuck me, daddy!” _

 

“Or-”

 

“ _ Harder! Harder!”  _

 

“And-” 

 

“ _ Destroy my asshole, Daddy _ !” 

 

“And my personal favourite,”

 

“ _ Fuck my titties until you cum!”  _ Jackson proudly smiled at his Jinyoung. 

 

“He’s just saying those stuff! You’re ultimately just masturbating while he sexually encourages you,” Jinyoung scoffed.

 

“Wow. Like you’re any better than him,” Jackson pushed away Jinyoung’s attempts to rile him up. 

 

“Yeah as a matter fact, I am. I’m real. You can fuck my ass unlike… him,” Jinyoung pointed down at Jackson’s wonderfully beautiful Jinyoung. “He’s never gonna give the real thing, Jackson.”

 

“Whatever, I have my Jinyoung. It’s not like your ass is any better than my Jinyoung’s perfectly sculpted virtual ass,” that turned a fuse in Jinyoung’s head as his pride meant showing Jackson that he, the original, was better than some lousy AI that could talk dirty. 

 

“Okay, first of all, he’s a program with my face and my name! Personally, I don’t think I’m comfortable with you jerking off to that thing when it carries my features. It’s perverted. Secondly, I can sue you for this. Lastly, I am 100%, without a doubt, better than that piece of junk when it comes to sex!” Jinyoung poked hard on Jackson’s chest, pushing him down on his bed. 

 

“Ugh, stop trying to prove you’re better than my Jinyoung. I get it, I’ll just ask my company to pay you back for using your face if that will keep you quiet,” Jackson frustratedly scratched the back of his neck. Jinyoung was sure pissing him off.

 

“No! I don’t want YOU to use my face!”

 

“I can’t do that. That would mean I would have to get it approved by the board, they only allowed to use your stupid face because it’s perfect,” Jinyoung stepped back a bit, he wasn’t expecting such a backhanded insult to be such a sweet compliment. Jinyoung fought the urge to smile but his ears couldn’t help but turned pink. 

 

“Well my problem is I don’t like you using my face for you to jack off to when I’m clearly right here!” 

 

“What?” Jackson chortled. “Are you saying?! It sounds like your only problem with my Jinyoung is that I jack off to him and not to you?” Jinyoung grew a great shade of red as he bit his lip back. 

 

“Yeah. I want you to delete that stupid mod you made then I’ll be completely fine with you using my face,” Jinyoung straightforwardly told Jackson. The smaller man coughed as he looked away from Jinyoung. 

 

“I-” Jackson stammered.

 

“How about this, if I can prove to you that I’m way better than that Jinyoung, you’ll delete that mod.”

 

“As if you can-” 

 

“So is it a deal?” Jinyoung pinned Jackson back to the wall of his bed. Jinyoung anticipatedly looked at Jackson as he awaited his response. 

 

“Deal,” Jackson absentmindedly said as he stared at Jinyoung’s beautiful face, taking in his amazing features. Jackson always paid attention to his Jinyoung’s features and carefully sculpted each eyelash down to the crinkles on his eyes when he smiles but seeing it on Jinyoung felt so unreal. Like Jackson felt like he was meeting his favourite fictional character in real life but instead of cosplayers or actors, Jackson saw the realer and rawer version of his most prized creation. Of course, Jackson still hated his guts. No matter how beautiful he is. “Fuck,” He heaved as he felt Jinyoung’s hands trail down his button down shirt. 

 

“By the end of tonight, I’ll make sure you’ll forget that dumb computer ever existed,” Jinyoung spat. 

 

“Don’t you dare call my Jinyoung a dumb computer!” Jackson fought back, it was a battle of pride though as much as Jackson would love to use his Jinyoung for his project, he couldn’t that he had to give away the love that he made with his Jinyoung. But he had to prove that even his dumb lookalike neighbour can’t break what he has with his Jinyoung. 

 

Jinyoung took the lead as he tore off Jackson’s shirt, Jinyoung ran his hands up Jackson’s shorts as he felt his dick rise. He he pulled off both his shorts and underwear, now Jackson was the naked on his bed as Jinyoung undressed on top of him. He took off his obnoxious university jacket to reveal he wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath. Jackson gaped at Jinyoung’s wide chest and how defined his pectoral muscles were. They somehow bulged out like breasts but gave the idea that Jinyoung clearly worked out. As Jackson drooled at Jinyoung’s breasts, the younger man felt a bit conscious and turned his back to show off his glorious back muscles. Jackson could see the muscles broaden forward, Jinyoung was probably squeezing his chest together. Jackson wondered how thick it would be. 

 

Jinyoung stripped his pajamas pants and underwear as he raised his hips of Jackson to comfortably remove the pants. Now they were both completely naked and both half hard. “C’mon not even that thing could give you a dumb strip show,” Jinyoung huffed as Jackson wasn’t able to get off on him stripping on top of him. 

 

“My Jinyoung would never complain about not being able to turn me on and it wasn’t even that great!” Jackson wiggled under Jinyoung’s heavy body. 

 

“Then I’ll just have to keep going then,” Jinyoung swayed his hips in a circular motion as Jackson felt his groin burn up as Jinyoung’s ass wrapped between the middle of Jackson’s dick. Jinyoung raised up Jackson arms and skillfully tied them up to the bedframe as grinded hard on Jackson’s dick. When he was done binding Jackson, he focused himself on rubbing his asshole against his dick. Jinyoung placed his hands on Jackson’s surprisingly toned stomach and gained a faster pace. Jinyoung heaved the faster he went while Jackson took in the view. Jinyoung’s chest pressing up against each other was a major turn on and the friction from Jinyoung’s asshole and his dick had no reason to be erect. Jinyoung smirked in delight as Jackson’s dick was hard, he felt accomplished and was a step closer to fucking Jackson into his submission. 

 

Jinyoung bit in his lip as he poked Jackson’s dick by his entrance, he was bigger than Jinyoung had anticipated and tried pulling him closer and closer in. Jinyoung let out a sexy low moan, that sang in Jackson’s ears, as he pulled himself all the way in. He started riding Jackson slow as he moaned out every movement he made. “Can your Jinyoung do this?” Jinyoung bragged as he bounced his hips on Jackson’s dick. 

 

“He wouldn’t be the only one that feels good,” Jackson countered back. 

 

“What? Do you want me to call you  _ daddy  _ too?” Jackson’s hip twitched forward as Jinyoung called him daddy. Jinyoung grinned as he pulled his dick deeper causing him to moan out, “Daddy, your dick feels so good.” Jackson moaned as Jinyoung thrusted his hips deeper after calling daddy. “You really like when I call you ‘daddy,’ huh? Do you want me to call you ‘daddy’ some more,” Jackson moaned an affirmative yes as Jinyoung licked his lips. “Daddy shoot your cum in my dirty ass,” Jinyoung mocked, he teased him as he played along with Jackson’s dirty kink. As much as Jackson tried so hard not to enjoy it, he was already done for even before it started. He gave in to Jinyoung and thrusted his hips under him. “Fuck, that feels so good, daddy!” Jinyoung happily moaned. Jackson released his cum right in Jinyoung bare ass. “Looks like you liked that,” Jinyoung pulled out his ass and watched as Jackson’s cum dripped out of Jinyoung’s ass. “I guess I have to clean daddy’s dick too,” Jinyoung turned his ass to Jackson’s mouth as he played with his dick. Jackson was bound to his bed and wasn’t able to grab Jinyoung voluptuous ass as he ate his own cum in Jinyoung. The younger, of course, didn’t care, as long as he proved his point he didn’t care how. 

 

Jinyoung started to lick on Jackson’s tip before swallowing his whole head. He massaged Jackson’s shaft as his tongue went lower and lower. Jackson’s hips bucked up as Jinyoung lowered his whole mouth on Jackson’s whole dick. He turned a swiveled his dick around his tongue as he massaged Jackson’s balls. 

 

Jackson was completely muffled with literal ass in his mouth. He moaned deeply whenever he would feel Jinyoung’s dirty mouth go deeper on his dick. His voice vibrated on Jinyoung’s ass, he would shudder in delight. Jackson realised how much it made Jinyoung’s body quake and decided to go deeper. He brought his tongue out and started poking on Jinyoung’s entrance. He lapped on the dripped cum and push his tongue deeper into his ass. Jinyoung moaned on his dick as Jackson popped his popped out with his cum mixed his saliva dripped out. “Oh god, that feels so good. Eat my ass, daddy,” Jinyoung pushed his ass further into Jackson’s mouth. Jackson struggled but ate Jinyoung’s ass as he ordered. Then Jackson felt Jinyoung’s shivered and yell out as he came. His cum warmed over Jackson’s chest. Jinyoung continued to blow on Jackson’s dick until his cum shot up in his mouth. Jinyoung turned his face towards Jackson as he made him watch Jinyoung swallow his cum. “Bet your Jinyoung, can’t do that,” Jackson shook his head, he completely almost forgot about his Jinyoung after eating Jinyoung’s delicious ass. He drooled as Jinyoung wiped his chest from the dripping cum. Oh god. His chest. Jackson's eyes widen. Jinyoung smiled and reached out to untie Jackson’s hands as he was done proving a point. Jinyoung had clearly won over Jackson and there was no point of denying it. “I won,” Jinyoung laughed. 

 

When Jackson’s hands were free, Jackson had an animalistic power he grabbed over Jinyoung, pushing him down on the bed. Jinyoung was surprised as Jackson toppled over him with full control. “Jackson, what’re you doing?” Jinyoung was pushed down by Jackson as he felt as Jackson’s raw force push him down. 

 

“I’m giving you a prize,” Jackson growled as he pulled his again erect penis out and shoved it between Jinyoung’s chest. Jinyoung was confused on what Jackson was planning but as soon as Jackson squeezed his pectorals together, he grew in anticipation. Jackson started thrusting his hips as his dick rubbed between Jinyoung’s breast. His tip would hit Jinyoung face as he went faster and harder. “Fuck, your tits look so hot when they’re getting fuck like this,” Jackson breathily told Jinyoung. “I just want to fuck your tits so hard.”

 

“Does daddy like my tits that much?” Jinyoung moaned. 

 

“Yes, daddy does,” Jackson continued to fuck Jinyoung’s chest until he came right onto Jinyoung’s perfect chest. After he was finished he sloppily laid beside Jinyoung and their tongues clashed as they kissed. Jinyoung felt so good in Jackson’s mouth that he was glad that that this was way better than his Jinyoung.  “I don’t think I need that mod anymore,” Jackson broke from the kiss as Jinyoung smiled giddly at him. 

 

“Good.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jackson came into work like a new man, his skin was glowing, his problems were nothing and his life was just amazing. Jackson thought if he deleted his mod for his Jinyoung that his life would be over but who would’ve thought it was just the beginning. Youngjae, his coworker, looked at him with concern as his friend would always come into work complaining about the latest thing his neighbour did to him. 

 

“Jackson? Are you okay?” Youngjae peered at the incessantly happy Jackson. 

 

“I’m great! JY-922 needs a rebuff and see how it’ll do with people,” Youngjae looked confused. Since when did Jackson refer to his Jinyoung to it’s official name and call Jinyoung an ‘it.’ 

 

“JY-922 is scheduled this afternoon to work with a focus group and see how it will do,” Youngjae cautiously approached. Jackson never liked it when Youngjae would call him JY-922 and even call the AI an ‘it.’

 

“Alright then we should test out for bug before we send it out.” 

 

“Okay, I give up. Why are you calling Jinyoung, JY-922 and even saying ‘it’ when you say ‘it’s’ a ‘he,’” Youngjae had enough of Jackson’s odd behavior. 

 

“Oh right. I don’t know, but I guess it’s because I don’t need to call it my Jinyoung when I have a better one waiting at home,” Jackson smiled at his coworker as his Jinyoung was the love of his life, his inspiration and his dumb college student neighbour.  

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuuuuh..... comments and kudos r highly appreciated anD im taking like suggestions for more bottom dom jinyoung. it doesnt necessarily have to be jinson but y'know i am an open being and see what i can do 
> 
> but i am currently working on 3 more oneshot fics (2 jinson fics and 1 jjp fic) also my current series WHY :V so probably after i upload like the latest chapters on that series i'll probably upload those oneshots as well


End file.
